Rencontre inatendu
by sasunaru-drarry love
Summary: Nous sommes en un jour de pluie et un jeune blond va faire la rencontre d'un homme qui semble sortir de nul part. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que cette rencontre va être le commencement d'une nouvelle vie car qui n'a jamais rêvé du changement de sa routine quotidienne ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Rencontre inattendue**

 **Rating: M**

 **Couple: NaruSasu**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapitre 1: Rencontre**

La pluie battait à son plein dans les rues sombres de Tokyo et la nuit venait à peine de tomber. Un bel homme aux cheveux blonds se promenait sous cette pluie battante sans un seul parapluie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour s'abriter.

Soudainement le blond s'arrêta et tourna la tête en direction de la rue d'en face à sa droite. Dans cette même rue se trouvait un autre homme aux cheveux bruns qui comme lui n'avait pas de quoi s'abriter. Mais ce dernier paraissait perdu, désorienté, comme si cette endroit n'était pas là où il était censé être. Intrigué Naruto traversa pour le questionner.

 _ **-Excusez-moi. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?**_

Le brun se retourna vers le blond et le regarda avec incompréhension.

 _ **-Euh... Oui enfin... Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?**_

 _ **-Et bien... Pour la simple et bonne raison que je vous pensais égaré. Vous m'avez l'air perdu... Vous ne venez pas d'ici je me trompe.**_

L'homme rougit d'embarras avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

 _ **-Quel est votre nom je vous prie ?**_

 _ **-Sasuke Uchiha...**_

 _ **-Et bien enchanté de vous rencontrez Sasuke. Moi je suis Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.**_

Le blond sourit à Sasuke avant de lui présenter sa main que Sasuke serra avec plaisir.

 _ **-Et d'où venez-vous Sasuke si je puis me le permettre.**_

 _ **-De loin... Très très loin.**_

Naruto fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

 _ **-Comment ça ?**_

 _ **-Je... je ne puis vous le dire.**_

Naruto marqua un moment de pause avant d'hocher de la tête. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand Sasuke le prit par la manche de son grand manteau noir.

 _ **-Attendez !**_

 _ **-Qu'y-a-t-il ?**_ _Demanda le blond en se retournant vers l'inconnu._

 _ **-Je... je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment approprié de vous demandez cela alors que je n'ai pas répondu à votre précédente question mais...**_

Les joues du brun se mirent à rougir sous l'embarras.

 _ **-Pou... pourriez-vous m'héberger pour quelque temps ?**_

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour refuser avant de la refermer et d'y réfléchir. Il fini par accepter avec un grand sourire et commença à partir en direction de chez lui. Ayant comprit le message, Sasuke suivit le blond et tous deux arrivèrent en seulement quelques minutes chez le blond.

 _ **-Dîtes moi Sasuke ...**_

 _ **-Oui**_

 _ **-Quel âge avez-vous ?**_

 _ **-Je viens tout juste d'avoir 20 ans. Et qu'en est-il de vous ?**_

 _ **-Je vais avoir 20 ans dans environ trois mois.**_

 _ **-Et vous...**_

 _ **-Hum ?**_ Demanda le blond, intrigué.

 _ **-Vous vivez seul ?**_

 _ **-Euh... oui.**_ Lui répondit il déstabilisé par la question. _**Pourquoi cette question ?**_

Le brun rougit mais le blond ne le remarqua pas se trouvant dos à lui.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Naruto retira ses chaussures et sa veste qu'il posa sur son porte-manteau. Pendant se temps, ne sachant que trop faire Sasuke resta dans le coin près de la porte.

 _ **-Faîtes comme chez vous. Mettez-vous à l'aise.**_

Naruto partit se servir un verre de lait alors que Sasuke, totalement perdu, resta au même endroit. Lorsque le blond dénia enfin poser son regard dans celui de son invité, il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

 _ **-Vous comptez rester planté la pendant encore combien de temps ?**_

 _ **-Oh et bien... Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que je dois faire.**_

Naruto soupira d'exaspération.

 _ **-Mais d'où venez-vous ? D'une autre planète où quoi ?**_ Dit-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Mais le brun pencha seulement la tête légèrement sur la droite en signe d'incompréhension.

 _ **-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.**_

 _ **-C'est une expression. Cela veut dire que vous venez d'ailleurs... Ou que vous êtes complètement fou**_ , murmura le blond pour lui même.

Les yeux du noiraud se mirent alors à briller et il sourit.

 _ **-Vous les humains vous avez une drôle de manière de vous exprimez !**_

Il se mit alors à rire alors que le blond le regardait avec des yeux grandement écarquillés.

 _ **-Que... Que veux-tu dire ?**_

 _ **-Hum ?**_

 _ **-Vous... Tu as dit "vous les humains vous avez une drôle de manière de vous exprimez" mais... Comment ça "vous les humains " ? Que veux-tu dire par la ?**_ Demanda le blond interloqué.

 _ **-Je...**_ Il se racla la gorge. _**Et bien... Je ne peux pas vraiment vous en parler parce que cela est peu commun vous savez.**_

Le blond sourit.

 _ **-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis paré à tout entendre !**_

 _ **-Eh bien...**_ Il se racla de nouveau la gorge. _**Et bien voilà, je ne suis pas d'ici.**_

 _ **-Non sans blague...**_

 _ **-Mais je n'ai fait aucune plaisanterie,**_ dit-il n'ayant pas comprit la phrase sarcastique de Naruto.

 _ **-Non ce que je voulais dire c'est que...**_

Comprenant qu'il risquait de perdre son temps à tout lui expliquer, le blond lui demanda de laisser tomber et de continuer son explication.

 _ **-Je... Mon monde est celui de ce que vous appelez "un conte" .**_

 _ **-Que...**_

Naruto en resta sans voix.

 _ **-Que... Quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas de ce monde.**_

 _ **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas possible !**_

Sasuke baissa la tête.

 _ **-Je... Je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé mais je ne suis plus dans mon histoire. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'a fait sortir.**_

 _ **-On se croirait dans le film**_ _ **Il était une fois**_ _ **. C'est vraiment un temps de merde pour moi.**_

Ne l'ayant pas entendu Sasuke demanda au blond de lui répéter ce qu'il venait de dire mais Naruto n'y fit pas attention.

 _ **-Et... Que comptez-vous faire au juste ?**_

 _ **-Retourner chez moi quelle question,**_ répondu Sasuke outré.

 _ **-Et comment ?**_

 _ **-Je ne le sais pas encore mais je trouverai un moyen.**_

Les yeux du jeune homme semblaient briller de mille feux d'une nouvelle lueur que celle de leur rencontre. La détermination. Le brun était déterminé à rentrer chez lui et Naruto ne pût empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage face à cela.

 _ **-Très bien alors, dis moi, de quel conte viens-tu ?**_

 _ **-Je... Et bien... Je dirai celui de Raiponce.**_

 _ **-Mais pourtant tu n'as pas les cheveux aussi longs que ce que raconte le conte et puis... Tu es brun et non blond et puis tes cheveux...**_

Sasuke rougit d'embarras, baissant la tête et se mettant à bafouiller des mots qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Naruto s'empressa alors de le calmer. Il fit s'asseoir le brun sur le canapé et lui tendit un verre d'eau que ce dernier accepta volontiers.

 _ **-Je… je le sais très bien mais en faite je me suis enfuis à mon mariage.**_ _**Même si ceci n'explique pas cela.**_

 _ **-Je te l'accorde.**_

Naruto sourit au brun et ce dernier se mit à rougir.

 _ **-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfouis de ton mariage ?**_

 _ **-Je… L'homme avec qui…**_

 _ **-Un homme ?!**_

 _ **-Euh… et bien oui un homme.**_ Confirma Sasuke décontenancé par la réaction du blond.

 _ **-Mais c'est quoi ce conte ?! Un Disney pour gay ?!**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Hum… et bien…"**_ Bafouilla le brun embarrasser.

" _ **-Je ne sais pas vraiment à vrai dire.**_

 _ **-Tu sais au moi se que veux dire gay.**_

 _ **-N… non…**_

 _ **-Homosexuelle ?"**_

Le brun nia de la tête se qui fit soupirer le blond.

" _ **-Mais dans quel merdier est-ce que je me suis encore fourré…**_

 _ **-Plaît-il ?**_

 _ **-Il n'y a rien de plaisant dans l'histoire.**_

 _ **-Non se que je voulais dire c'est que… je n'ai pas compris se que vous vouliez dire."**_

Naruto leva les bras vers le ciel en signe d'exaspération. Il se leva à lors du canapé où il s'était assis et monta les escalier pour aller dans la salle de bain se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Évidemment Sasuke le suivit et quand il vit le blond lever la poignet pour enclencher l'eau il sursauta.

" _ **-Mais qu'est-ce donc ?**_

 _ **-De la magie"**_ Répondit du tac au tac Naruto.

" _ **-La magie existe dans votre monde ?"**_

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et approcha ses mains près du robinet, leurs donnant une forme de coupe une fois ses dernières jointes et les fît se remplir d'eau pour ensuite se l'éparpiller sur le visage.

L'eau froide le fit frissonner et il abaissa la poignet pour stopper l'écoulement de l'eau. Il tendit alors la main sur le coté droit de l'évier pour prendre possession de la serviette qui s'y trouvait, s'essuyant le visage avec avant de la remettre à sa place et de sortir de la salle d'eau Sasuke toujours sur ses pas.

De retour dans le salon il hésita un instant à allumer la télévision sous peine d'être questionné par le dit prince qui ne connaissait rien à la vie réelle, mais il fini par abandonner l'idée. Il soupira dépité et se décida à préparer de quoi manger vu qu'il était déjà 21h00 et que demain il devait travailler. Naruto remplit sa bouillotte d'eau froide avant de la mettre à chauffer sur la gazinière. Il ouvrit l'un de ses placards et y sortit cinq pots de ramens. Quand la bouilloire se mit à siffler le blond la retira de sur le feu à l'aide d'un gand et y versa le contenu dans les ppts de ramens.

Reposant la bouilloire dans l'évier, il tendit un pot au jeune prince avant de s'en prendre un à son tour. Il souffla un bon coup dessus avant de commencer à déguster son plat favori.

Le brun le regardait, avec une certaine curiosité, entrain de manger. Quand son ventre se mit à crier famine et se mt à imiter le blond. Su font de sa gorge sortit un gemissement de plaisir qui fit sourire le maître de maison.

Quand ils durent fini de manger, Naruto débarrassa la table.

" _ **-Au faite…**_

 _ **-Hum ?**_

 _ **-Tu comptes rester ici pendant combien de temps au juste ?"**_

Cette question jeta un blanc de quelques minutes pourvu d'un malaise de la par du brun au cheveux en cul de canard.

 **À suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

Le malaise qui régnait dans la pièce était insoutenable, Sasuke semblait être plongé dans son univers, les yeux dans le vide et les paupières ne s'abaissant que par moment. L'observer était quelque chose d'assez plaisant. Naruto se racla la gorge pour essayer de faire baisser la tension.

 _ **-Euh… Dit moi Sasuke.**_

 _ **-Oui…**_

 _ **-Comment c'est chez toi ?**_

Les yeux du brun se mirent à briller légèrement.

 _ **-Merveilleux. Enfin je n'ai pas réellement découvert le monde. Père me l'a interdit.**_

Le blond fronça des sourcils.

 _ **-Comment ça interdit ? Et comment peux-tu trouver un monde merveilleux si tu ne l'a pas vu de tes propres yeux.**_

 _ **-Et bien. D'après lui, le monde de dehors est quelque chose de dangereux. Mais les livres eux ils en disent autre chose.**_

 _ **-Et tu crois plus les paroles des livres que celles de cette personne.**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas.**_ Dit Sasuke en baissant la tête.

Mentalement, le blond se traita d'idiot pour avoir demandé quelque chose qui faisait rendre triste le brun, se traitant de tous les noms possibles. Il posa les billets dans l'évier et s'adossa à ce dernier, s'autorisant à observer à la dérobé le brun qu'il avait accueilli chez lui. Les cheveux couleur ébène, la peau pâle, deux grands yeux couleur noir charbon, de fines lèvres et un corps assez mince et élancé le rendant d'une certaine manière efféminé.

Le brun était un homme vraiment séduisant. Naruto se disait que le mari du jeune homme avait beaucoup de chance.

 _ **-Avez vous sommeil ?**_

 _ **-N-non pas vraiment.**_

 _ **-Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Cela vous fera du bien.**_

Sasuke hocha de la tête et suivit le blond qui s'engageait dans le couloir de son appartement pour aller ouvrir la porte se trouvant juste en face de celle de la salle de bain. Naruto ouvrit la porte.

 _ **-Voici ma chambre.**_ Déclara-t-il avec embarras. _**Désolé pour le désordre. Je ne savais pas que j'avais un invité donc…**_

Le mot désordre était un euphémisme. Des vêtements traînaient par-ci par-là dans la pièce alors que le lit n'était aucunement fait. Un vrai dépotoir en d'autres thermes.

Le brun sourit étrangement, pas surpris du désordre qui régnait dans la pièce, cela avait en un sens quelque chose de chaleureux. Étrange n'est-ce pas ?

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?**_

 _ **-C'est seulement que… J'ai cette impression. Comme si…**_

 _ **-Comme si ?**_

 _ **-Non rien. C'est juste parfait.**_

Le brun avait soupiré sa dernière phrase comme si cela n'était qu'un simple murmure. Cela surprit énormément le blond qui resta penaud dans la pièce alors que le brun entrait dans la pièce où dormait le maître de maison.

 _ **-Où comptez-vous dormir au juste ?**_

 _ **-Eh bien… Dans mon salon je pense.**_

 _ **-Mais il y a assez de place dans ce lit pour nous deux.**_ Déclara avec gêne Sasuke.

 _ **-C'est juste mais je ne préférerais pas.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi donc ?**_

 _ **-C'est juste que…. avec vous…**_

 _ **-Je ne mord pas vous savez.**_

 _ **-Non je le sais bien merci.**_

 _ **-Suis-je donc repoussant ?**_ Questionna-t-il timidement mais avec cette gêne toujours présente dans sa voix.

Décontenancé par la question si surprenante de Sasuke, Naruto ne su quoi répondre à son invité. Il le regarda ainsi donc s'installer sur son lit du mieux qu'il pouvait et de manière élégante et gracieuse.

 _ **-Comptez-vous rester ainsi debout devant votre chambre à coucher pendant encore longtemps ?**_

Reprenant ses esprits, le blond s'approcha du jeune homme aux yeux couleur encre de Chine et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

 _ **-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Suis-je repoussant ?**_

Le blond rougis de plus belle alors que ses yeux s'égaraient de par et d'autre le corps de son interlocuteur.

Sentant son regard bleu azur sur son corps fin, Sasuke se braqua sur lui même intimidé.

 _ **-Pourriez-vous arrêter de me regarder de cette manière je vous pris.**_

 _ **-J-je… excuse moi. Je… Tu devrais dormir. Il se fait tard.**_

Le brun hocha de la tête et demanda à Naruto la direction de la salle de bain pour pouvoir aller se changer. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard au côté du blond et s'allongea sur le lit se positionnant de faite à se qu'il puisse y avoir de la place pour lui et le blond. Murmurant un " _ **Bonne nuit**_ " Sasuke ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîné dans les bras de Morphée.

Une fois que Naruto pût s'assurer que son invité était entrain de dormir, il pût se permettre de l'observer.

Une chose était sûre, le jeune homme n'était en rein repoussant et la réaction de son corps en était la preuve irréfuté.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans les bras de Sasuke, la tête de ce dernier reposant sur son torse.

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux déconcerté par la position dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient.

Comment cela se fait-il qu'ils soient tous deux installé de cette manière ? Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver **dans** **son** lit aux-côtés du brun ?

La dernière choses dont il avait le souvenir, était le fait qu'il avait passé la nuit à observer son invité venu d'un autre monde et dont il s'était donné pour mission de lui faire découvrir les joies de la vie, de son monde.

Quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux c'est pour tomber sur la vision la plus magnifique qui soit. Un océan de bleu des plus fascinant ce trouvait devant lui. Inconsciemment il sourit et se rapprocha de la source de chaleur que cet océan bleu lui fournissait poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir.

Ce simple son fit réagir le blond qui frissonna de plaisir et essaya de masquer son érection à l'homme allonger à ses côtés même si cela semblait pêne perdu ou plutôt sans aucune utilité vu la manière dont le brun se reposait.

" _ **-Je suis dans la merde…"**_

Le blond poussa un profond soupire de par son désespoir avant de reposer son regard sur le corps pâle du brun.

Lui vint alors en tête que jamais il ne se lasserait de regarder cet homme si séduisant et tout droit sorti d'un conte.

Le brun gémit à nouveau mais contrairement à la première fois Sasuke se releva légèrement comme à la recherche de ses repère avant de sourire et de se pencher en avant pour embrasser Naruto avec douceur et amour. Le concerné en fut surpris à un tel point qu'il resta figer laissant l'autre homme l'embrasser.

Mais qu'était-il en train de se passer exactement ? Pourquoi est-ce que le brun l'embrassait à cet instant ? Le blond n'en savait guère quelque chose et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre répondant au baiser une fois sa surprise "effacer".

Il recula la tête pour regarder dans les yeux Sasuke avec une grande incompréhension. De son côté le brun n'en menait pas large. L'esprit totalement embrouillé il ne venait pas encore de se rendre compte qu'il avait embrassé son hôte. La seule chose dont il avait le souvenir c'était un océan de bleu, une forêt couleur or et des lèvres pulpeuses qui ne faisaient que l'appeler. Seulement, son esprit lui fit rapidement transmettre l'information à son cerveau et Sasuke écarquilla grandement les yeux et ses jours prirent une couleur pivoine.

" _ **-J-je vous prie de m'excuser !"**_

Énormément gêner il sorti précipitamment du lit et de la chambre allant s'enfermer dans la dalle de bain. Peno, Naruto resta assis sur son lit à regarda la porte par laquelle le brun était passé avant de laisser un soupir franchir le bord de ses lèvres et qu'il ne se décide à descendre du matelas. Il sa passa une main dans les cheveux et parti dans sa cuisine pour se servir un bon verre de lait froid.

' _Cette matinée promet d'être mouvementé'_ pensa alors le blond.

Naruto était en train de s'habiller quand on vint sonner à sa porte. Il jura dans sa barbe avant d'accélérer le mouvement pour pouvoir aller rapidement ouvrir la porte à la personne qui venait le déranger à cette heure de la matinée. Mais quand il entendit sa porte d'entrer s'ouvrir il préféra laisser tomber l'idée d'enfiler son t-shirt et de donc rester torse nu avant d'aller rejoindre Sasuke sachant que c'était lui qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

" _ **-Sas…"**_

Le blond se figea immédiatement quand il eut vu la personne qui venait de sonner à sa porte. Il s'agissait d'Hinata Hyuga, la voisine d'à coter. Et au vu de son rougissement du à sa tenue et celle de Sasuke qui pouvait prêter à confusion dans la situation actuelle, Naruto ne put que maudire tous les noms des dieux qu'il connaissait.

" _ **-Euh… Hinata je peux tout t'expliquer !"**_

Mais trop tard la jeune femme venait juste de s'évanouir. Le blond jura dans sa barbe, avant de s'approcher du corps de la jeune femme sous le regard médusé du brun se trouvant à ses côtés. Naruto prit sa voisine dans ses bras pour pourvoir la porter jusqu'à dans le salon, là où il la fit d'allonger sur le canapé. Par la suite il se retourna vers son invité.

" _ **-Putain, Sasuke quand va ouvrir la porte on doit se retrouver un minimum habiller !"**_

Sasuke baissa la tête sous la gêne alors qu'il sentait ses joues lui chauffer le visage. Il s'empressa alors de s'excuser procurant un soupir chez son hôte.

" _ **-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais la prochaine fois fait attention"**_

Naruto retourna par la suite son attention sur le corps de la jeune femme allongé sur son canapé.


	4. Chapter 4

Le brun était assis dans le salon au coter de la jeune femme mais cette fois-ci vêtu d'un t-shirt et un jean trop, les deux grands pour lui, que lui avait prêté le blond.

Quand Hinata ouvrit les yeux elle se passa une main dans les cheveux comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et savoir où elle se trouvait ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit dans lequel elle était précédemment allonger. Sasuke se précipita alors à son chevet et la regarda avec inquiétude avant de rapidement s'excuser.

 ** _"_** ** _-V-vous n'avez pas à vous excuser de quoi que ce soit…_** Annonça-t-elle en bafouillant au brun

-Mais c'est de ma faute si vous…"

Soudainement, petit à petit, la brune se remémora les évènements jusqu'à l'instant même. De son réveille jusqu'au moment où elle alla sonner à la porte de son voisin, qu'elle aimait secrètement, qu'elle y sonna et qu'à la place d'y voir un beau blond le sourire au lèves comme à son habitude vint à elle un jeune homme brun et à la peau pâle seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt lui arrivant jusqu'à mit cuisse. La venue du blond habiller uniquement de son boxer avait été de trop et Hinata avait alors sombré dans l'inconscience le cœur brisé.

Tout cela en tête, la jeune femme se mit à rougir à nouveau et s'empressa de dire.

 ** _"_** ** _-C-c 'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser ! J-je vous ai dérangé alors que vous…_**

 ** _-Plait-il ? De quoi diable parlez-vous donc ?!_** S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux couleur corbeau, à ses coter."

Hinata fut pendant un corps instant étonner par le vocabulaire si soutenu du jeune homme. Elle ne prononça aucun mot pour se justifier, se contentant d'observer le jeune homme. Ce dernier avait l'air de venir d'ailleurs. Elle ne savait comment l'expliquer mais elle en était sûre.

 ** _"_** ** _-Qui êtes-vous ?_** Demanda-t-elle au brun.

 ** _-Je…"_**

Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à répondre à la question de la jeune femme, Naruto fit son apparition dans la pièce et quand il vit sa voisine fraîchement réveiller, le blond se précipita vers elle et de mit à la questionner de toute part pour savoir comment est-ce qu'elle se sentait.

Sans le savoir, Naruto avait empêché Sasuke de faire une autre bêtise en révélant la vérité sur l'endroit d'où il venait à Hinata.

Après cette matinée assez mouvementé, Naruto se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche afin de se préparer pour son dernier jour de travail avant son heure de congé d'une semaine.

Il y passa 20 minutes pour en sortir seulement vêtu d'une serviette serré autour de la taille. Entrant dans sa chambre comme à son accoutumé, le blond ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, et retira ce qui le couvrait sous le regard médusé d'un certain brun qui était installer sur le lit.

Totalement nu le blond se dirigea vers son armoire et se pencha en avant pour aller y chercher de quoi se vêtir. Ce n'est seulement qu'au moment où il se dirigea vers son lit que Naruto remarqua la présence de Sasuke qui avait à présent les yeux rivés sur le sexe imposant du jeune homme. Les joues rougis, Sasuke ne savait plus où se mettre. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleus océans de son hôte et il pût alors remarque qu'il était dans le même état de gêne que lui. Cela le rassura un minimum et Sasuke s'avança légèrement du jeune homme.

 ** _"_** ** _-Je… vous…"_**

Ne trouvant rien à dire, le brun referma la bouche et se mit à observer ses pieds qui étaient soudainement devenus très intéressant pour lui.

De son côté une fois la gêne passé, un sourire vint faire son apparition sur les lèvres de Naruto qui, pousser par quelque chose, s'approcha -toujours nu- du corps du brun et le serra dans ses bras. Le corps de ce dernier se tendit tel un arc et il n'osa guère faire le moindre geste de peur de commettre une erreur qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard. Pourtant au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, son corps se détendit de lui-même et ses bras vinrent s'enrouler de manière naturelle autour du corps de Naruto.

Le jeune homme blond, posa subitement, faisant sursauter son inviter, ses lèvres dans le cou du brun et se mit à le suçoter. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke renforçant son rougissement. Il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise que le blond avait sur son corps mais rien n'y faisait. Alors, telle une poupée de chiffon, il se laissa aller dans les bras muscler du blond.


	5. Chapter 5

Prise d'une soudaine force, Sasuke put repousser le corps de Naruto et s'éloigna du jeune homme avant de s'écrier.

 ** _"_** ** _-Qu'est-ce qui vous prends !?"_**

Le blond sembla reprendre ses esprits et s'empressa de s'excuser pour ce qu'il venait de faire sous le regard suspicieux de Sasuke.

Toujours seulement vêtu d'une serviette attachée autour de son tour de hanche, le brun n'osait pas regarder le corps parsemer de muscle du blond. La tête basse il se dandina sur ses pieds mal à l'aise. Il demanda alors au blond en bégayant

 ** _"_** ** _-P-pourriez-vous mettre quelque chose."_**

Naruto fronça des sourcils ne comprenant pas le sens de la phrase de Sasuke avant que son regard ne soit attiré par le miroir à pied qui se trouvait sur sa droite et qu'il ne remarque qu'il se trouvait encore en serviette. Le rouge lui monta à nouveau aux joues et il se précipita dans son armoire pour se saisir de quelques vêtements et de vêtir dans sa salle de bain.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke qui revint, une fois que le blond eut quitter son champ de vision, s'asseoir sur le lit. Les joues encore rouges, des images de ce qu'il venait de ce passer à l'instant défilèrent dans son esprit. Il se passa une main dans le cou et sentit qu'à un endroit, dans sous cou, sa peau était un peu plus "tirer" si l'on puisse dire.

Le brun se précipita alors vers le miroir à pied de la chambre et puis alors clairement distingué le suçon que le blond lui avait fait précédemment.

D'une main distraite, Sasuke se mit à caresser sa marque l'air absent. C'est ainsi que le trouva le blond lorsque qu'il pénétra dans sa chambre pour pourvoir s'excuser auprès du brun, au sujet du petit accident.

Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirer par le suçon qu'était en train d'observer Sasuke et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Pour son plus grand malheur.

Le brun ne semblait pas l'avoir encore aperçu malgré le miroir trop omnibulé par la marque qu'il lui avait laissé dans le cou.

Naruto en profita donc pour quitter la pièce de manière discrète pour se diriger vers le salon et s'asseoir sur son canapé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains complètement dépassé par les évènements.

 ** _"_** ** _-Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?_** S'interrogea-t-il donc à voix haute comme s'il était en attente d'une réponse qui ne vint pas."

Naruto ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui était en train de lui arriver mais il y réfléchirait plus tard, se dit-il. Il devait aller travailler il commençait à se faire tard après tout.

 ** _"_** ** _-Sasuke ! Je vais travailler !_** S'écria-t-il alors du salon, faisons sursauter le brun alors qu'il sortait de l'appartement."

C'est ainsi que Sasuke remit les pieds dans la réalité et qu'il rougit fortement avant de se précipiter en direction du salon pour aller rejoindre le blond et lui demander où est-ce qu'il comptait partir mais trop tard puisque ce dernier n'était plus dans l'appartement.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois.

" _ **-Mais alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive vieux ?!**_ Hurla son ami Kiba, à cause de la musique qui était trop forte, qui se trouvait avec lui derrière le bar de la boîte.

 _ **-Rien.**_

 _ **-Je te connais Naruto. Tu n'as jamais autant soupiré cette nuit qu'en cinq ans de carrière !"**_

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres pulpeuses du blond qui était à présent en train de préparer un cocktail pour l'un de leurs clients.

" _ **-C'est à cause d'une fille c'est ça ?"**_

Le corps du blond se tendit tel un arc au mot fille mais finit tout de même par hocher de la tête avec hésitation, même si son ami ne le remarqua pas. Il lui répondit alors non sans bégayer.

" _ **-O-ouais.**_

 _ **-T'inquiète je comprends mon vieux."**_

Le jeune barman hocha de la tête et servit sa préparation dans un grand verre qu'il avait précédemment posé sur le comptoir du bar.

" _ **-Et voilà pour vous jolie demoiselle."**_

Naruto fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui rougit violemment et se mit à glousser tout en quittant le bar pour aller rejoindre ses copines.

" _ **-Décidément Naruto tu les fais toutes tomber !**_ S'écria Kiba le rire dans la voix. _**Je n'arrive pas à comprendre le fait que tu n'aies pas trouvé chaussure à ton pied !**_

 _ **-J'attends que tu décides enfin à t'engager dans le mariage avec Sakura avant de faire quelque chose"**_

Kiba rougit, permettant à Naruto de rire à son tour avant qu'une autre personne ne vienne les accoster pour un nouveau verre.

C'est totalement épuisé que Naruto inséra sa clé dans la serrure de sa porte et qu'il ne parte s'écrouler sur le canapé du salon. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avant qu'il ne remarque la présence d'un Sasuke endormi sur ce même canapé.

 **Excusée-moi pour mon retard au sujet de la publication de ce chapitre T.T Je n'ai aucune excuse à vous fournir en plus... C'est impardonnable...**


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **-Sasuke ?**_ Appela le blond. _**Sasuke réveille toi ou tu risques d'avoir des courbatures demain.**_

 _ **-Hum…"**_

Sa main, qui était posée sur l'épaule du brun, fut saisie par ce dernier qui tira légèrement sur dessus afin que le corps du blond ne se rapproche du sien.

De par cette manoeuvre, Naruto s'écroula sur le corps de son invité qui nicha sa tête dans son cou. Le blond en frissonna mais malgré sa volonté -croyons le- de quitter les bras du brun, le jeune barman ne bougea pas d'un iota, ne désirant pas que Sasuke se réveille et qu'il puisse les voir dans cette position assez embarrassante mais tout de même confortable pour les deux jeunes gens.

" _ **-Je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant…"**_

C'est sur ces mots que Naruto ferma les yeux, allongé auprès de Sasuke comme la nuit dernière.

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux il essaya de se relever du canapé mais cela lui fut impossible. Il fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas se lever jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle chaud ne vienne atterrir à la naissance de son cou, le faisant frissonner de toute part. _Mais qu'est-ce donc ?_ À nouveau le souffle caressa son cou, le faisant cette fois-ci gémir de bien-être.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'une chaleur vint se réprendre dans le bas de son estomac. Le brun n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. C'est mal à l'aise qu'il commença à gigoter un peu dans tous les sens.

Ce mouvement fit légèrement se réveiller Naruto qui poussa un petit gémissement de bien-être. Sasuke rougit fortement à ce son tandis que la pression dans son bas ventre se fit plus présente. _Que m'arrive-t-il exactement ? Pourquoi ai-je aussi chaud ?_

A nouveau Naruto bougea et ce fut cette fois-ci le tour de Sasuke de gémir.

À ce son le blond ouvrit les yeux légèrement surpris mais tout de même encore à moitié endormi.

" _ **-Bébé ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?"**_

Naruto ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui mais surtout qui il y avait près de lui et, après avoir appelé Sasuke par ce petit surnom affectif, il resserra son étreinte autour du corps du brun le faisant encore plus rougir. Trop embarrassé par ce qu'il se passait et de peur que cette chose qui semblait prendre de l'ampleur dans le bas de son pantalon ne grandisse encore plus, Sasuke décida d'attendre que le blond soit totalement réveillé pour pouvoir ensuite lui faire part de son mécontentement.

Naruto ne se réveilla complètement qu'une demi-heure plus tard, pour le plus grand soulagement du brun. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, relâchant un peu sa prise sur le corps de son invité qui put enfin respirer.

" _ **-Bien dormi ?**_ Demanda Sasuke avec sarcasme.

 _ **-Magnifiquement bien ! Je pourrais me rendormir dans tes bras tous les jours !"**_

Il y eut un moment de silence. L'information circula avec lenteur dans l'esprit de Naruto avant que cela n'atteigne son cerveau et qu'il ne réalise la bêtise qu'il venait de faire.

" _ **-N-ne… Je suis désolé ! J-je ne pensais pas…!**_

 _ **-A cause de votre bêtise et flemardise je me suis retrouvé dans une situation des plus délicates ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ça !**_

 _ **-Je ne comprends pas vraiment bien…"**_

Sasuke rougit fortement mais s'obligea à répondre à cette demande à fournir au blond une explication plus profonde.

" _ **-Vous n'avez cessé de gigoter dans votre sommeil et puis vous m'avez appelé d'un drôle de nom: bébé… À cause de cela une étrange chaleur est apparue et je n'ai cessé d'avoir chaud jusqu'à un certain moment. Mais cela était douloureux !**_ Termina Sasuke pour se défendre."

Un silence vint alors s'imposer entre les deux jeunes gens. Naruto s'obligea à se racler la gorge malgré le fait qu'il soit excité par les paroles du brun pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il reprit ainsi la parole.

" _ **-Je… Euh… vous avez besoin d'aide ?**_

 _ **-D'aide ? Mais que voulez-vous vous dire par là ?"**_

 _Il y a beaucoup trop d'innocence en ce gars,_ se permit de penser le blond.

" _ **-Oublie ce que je viens de dire, ok ?"**_

Sasuke fronça des sourcils, cherchant à vouloir en savoir plus, mais il finit tout de même par laisser tomber face au regard azur du jeune homme en face de lui.

 **Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard sur le dernier chapitre ^^'**

 **Encore désolée !**


	8. Chapter 8

" _ **-Où est Sasuke bon sang ! Cela fait deux jours qu'il a disparu et le mariage est dans une semaine !**_

 _ **-Calmes-toi Fugaku. Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra à temps.**_ Le réconforta sa femme même si elle se trouvait être tout aussi inquiète pour son enfant.

 _ **-Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus. Il faut partir à sa recherche.**_

 _ **-Mais…"**_

Un homme sortit de l'ombre et Fugaku tourna directement son regard vers ce dernier.

" _ **-Mon roi ?**_

 _ **-Apporte le moi Sai. C'est ton devoir.**_

 _ **-Très bien."**_

L'homme qui semblait aussi pâle que la mort disparut dans l'ombre aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

" _ **-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?**_

 _ **-Il en va de notre pays Mikoto.**_

 _ **-Bien.**_ Déclara la jeune femme totalement soumise à son mari."

Après tout elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, même si elle n'approuvait pas les techniques de son homme elle était très inquiète pour son fils. _J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé mon fils._

" _ **-Je crois qu'il est temps.**_

 _ **-De quoi parlez-vous donc ?**_

 _ **-De ça !"**_

Sasuke fronça des sourcils, plongé dans une incompréhension des plus totales.

" _ **-Ce que je veux dire c'est que cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Il faut que tu découvres mon monde. Et surtout que je te décoince un peu. Cela ne se fait plus de vouvoyer les gens.**_

 _ **-Mais… c'est l'étiquette.**_

 _ **-Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte ici mon cher ami mais bien dans la réalité.**_

 _ **-Cela serait plutôt votre monde qui a l'apparence d'un conte -étrange je vous l'accorde- plutôt que le mien. Vous ne le connaissez même pas !"**_

Naruto soupira fortement et se pinça l'arête du nez exaspéré.

" _ **-Votre histoire est connue par tout le monde princesse Raiponce…**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas une princesse mais un prince sombre idiot !"**_

Les joues rougis Sasuke foudroyant du regard son hôte face à l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire. Naruto le regardait avec insistance puis s'approcha du corps du brun pour poser une main sur son épaule.

" _ **-Ma décision est prise. Je vais t'emmener dans une boîte de nuit ce soir. Pour que tu puisses te décoincer un peu."**_

Sasuke ne pût guère répliquer pour refuser une telle offre surtout qu'il était terrifié face à l'idée que le blond puisse l'enfermer dans une boîte tard dans la nuit. Quelle idée de faire cela.

Il est actuellement vingt-trois heures et déjà les barmans sont totalement débordés au contour de la boîte _Black Jack._ Malgré le fait que cela soit son joue de congé, Naruto décida d'aller à son lieu de travail pour faire découvrir le monde de la nuit à son invité improvisé.

Lorsque le videur qui gardait la boite le vit en compagnie du brun il fronça légèrement des sourcils avant qu'un grand sourire ne vienne étirer ses fines lèvres en un large sourire.

" _ **-Naruto-kun ! Tu viens accompagner aujourd'hui ?"**_

Légèrement mal à l'aise le blond se passa une main nerveuse derrière le cou et le frotta comme si une bête venait de le mordre à cet endroit précis.

De son côté les joues de Sasuke rougirent vivement et c'est face à cela que le videur comprit son erreur.

" _ **-Hum… c'est que…**_

 _ **-J-je viens de comprendre. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Toutes mes excuses !**_

 _ **-C-ce n'est pas vraiment grave Lee. Comment va Gaara ?**_ Lui demanda alors Naruto pour essayer de dissipé le mal aisé qui venait à l'instant de s'installer."

Un sourire lumineux -encore plus qu'à la coutume- vint apparaître sur le visage du jeune homme.

" _ **-Il va merveilleusement bien ! Nous allons bientôt pouvoir vivre avec notre petite fille. Il est vraiment impatient même si il ne le montre pas mais tu le connais.**_

 _ **-Ouais."**_

Lee se dégagea alors de devant la porte qu'il gardait pour laisser passer les deux jeunes gens. Après un dernier regard, Naruto se laissa entrer dans la boîte de nuit, Sasuke a sa suite même si ce dernier craignait un peu ce qu'il allait se passer à l'intérieur. Le blond allait-il vraiment l'enfermer dans une boîte ?


	9. Chapter 9

Le musique battait à son plein dans la pièce alors que l'alcool coulait à flot. Sasuke fronça légèrement du nez face à l'odeur nauséabonde de cigarette et d'alcool -le tout mélangé- et il se sentit pendant un instant vacillé. Heureusement pour lui, Naruto qui avait placé son bras autour de la taille du brun pour ne pas le perdre, l'empêcha de tomber.

" _ **-Suit moi je vais te présenter à quelqu'un !**_ S'obligea à hurler Naruto pour que le brun puisse un minimum l'entendre."

Le blond s'engagea alors plus en profondeur dans la boîte jusqu'au bar. Au comptoir Sasuke pouvait apercevoir un homme aux cheveux châtain mise en pagaille, au sourire ravageur et qui possédait d'étranges marques rouges sur ses joues.

Cet homme était en train de secouer avec énergie une sorte d'objet en métal qui contenait une matière qui était jusqu'à-là inconnu du brun.

L'homme à la coiffure semblable à celle d'un chien leva soudainement la tête une fois qu'il eut fini la commande qu'il était en train d'exécuter.

" _ **-Naruto !?**_ S'écria-t-il.

 _ **-Salut vieux !**_ Le salua le blond.

 _ **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Tu es au repos aujourd'hui non ?!"**_

L'homme aux cheveux châtains tourna par la suite sa tête en direction de la silhouette de Sasuke qui s'était encore plus rapproché du corps de son hôte.

Un sourire lui arrivant jusqu'aux oreilles fit son apparition sur le visage de Kiba qui souleva ses sourcils de manière explicite.

" _ **Tu me présente enfin l'homme qui fait chavirer ton cœur Don Juan !"**_

Kiba gratifia Naruto d'un clin d'œil des plus subjectif son sourire toujours apparent sur son visage marquer. De son côté, Naruto foudroya son ami du regard alors que Sasuke voyait à nouveau ses joues devenir rouges. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps du blond qui se retourna vers lui le regard interrogateur. Lorsqu'il vit le visage rougit du brun Naruto réussit à calmer la colère qui commençait à monter en lui.

" _ **-Qu'y a-t-il Sasuke ?**_

 _ **-Je…"**_

Naruto se retourna vers son ami Kiba et lui demanda de lui servir un verre de l'un de ses meilleurs cocktails. Le sourire aux lèvres, l'homme aux cheveux châtain s'empressa de se mettre à exécution. Il lui fournit sa commande quelques minutes plus tard et le blond te dit le grand verre plein d'une boisson de couleur légèrement rose à la base du verre mais orange dur toute la longueur à son invité qui le regardait intrigué.

" _ **-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"**_

Le blond lui sourit.

" _ **-Je te laisse le découvrir."**_

Le brun plongea une dernière fois ses grands yeux couleurs charbons dans ceux de Naruto avant de se saisir du verre et d'en boire une première gorgée.

Lorsque le liquide vint atteindre ses pupilles gustatives, il y eut comme une explosion de saveur alors qu'au même moment l'alcool se déversait dans sa gorge et qu'une sensation de picotement se fit ressentir.

Sasuke s'empressa de se servir une deuxième gorgée de cette boisson si surprenante et juteuse. Rapidement l'alcool qui se trouvait dans le cocktail lui monta à la tête et Sasuke se sentit plus détendu. Il relâcha sa prise sur le vêtement du blond qui le regardait maintenant avec inquiétude alors qu'il observait avec surprise Sasuke sa transformer. Il ne pensait pas qu'un verre aurait autant d'effet sur lui.

Lorsqu'il sortit des toilette, Naruto regratta énormément d'avoir laissé cet homme aux cheveux sombres sans surveillance. Le cherchant partout dans la boîte, rien ne l'aidait. Il y avait bien trop de monde en cette heure de soirée pour que le blond puisse trouver quoi que ce soit. _Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin_ , pensa-t-il sombrement. Il retourna au bard pour parler avec Kiba et lui demander des renseignements.

" _ **-Tu n'aurais pas vu Sasuke ?**_

 _ **-Qui ?**_

 _ **-Tu sais le…**_

 _ **-Le mec avec qui tu es entré ?"**_

Naruto hocha de la tête alors que Kiba était en ce moment même en train de préparer une commande. Cela ne change pas de d'habitude.

" _ **-Nan. Désolé."**_

Le blond grinça des dents et se détourna de son ami dans l'idée de continuer ses recherches mais rapidement son regard fut attiré sur la piste de danse.

Sasuke était là, au milieu d'inconnu, se déhanchant avec sensualité et grâce. Le blond ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce spectacle si délicieux pour ses grands yeux bleus. Ces derniers brillaient intensément d'une lueur sauvage et l'érection semi-présente dans son pantalon ne masquait rien face au désir qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son invité. Mais alors qu'il commençait à marcher en direction de ce bel Apollon son regard s'obscurcit soudainement lorsqu'il vit un homme à la carrure imposante s'approcher de son homme.

Une rage folle gagna rapidement son corps alors qu'il voyait cet inconnu s'approcher de plus en plus de Sasuke pour ensuite se coller à son corps et se mettre à suivre le déhancher du brun tandis qu'une musique des plus sensuelle résonnait dans toute la boîte réclament un rythme lent mais tout de même sensuelle.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus que nécessaire, Naruto s'avança à grand pas vers les deux jeunes gens, créant un passage sur son sillage et une fois qu'il fut arrivé à niveau du petit couple, leva son poing pour l'abattre sur le visage de l'inconnu qui tomba à la renverse.


	10. Chapter 10

Un cercle vint se former autour des trois jeunes hommes alors que Naruto foudroyait du regard se gars aux longs cheveux sombres et à la peau pâle mais dont sa "beauté" n'avait rien à envier à celle de Sasuke.

L'inconnu qui avait pris le coup, se releva difficilement et posa une main sur sa joue dans le but de sentir sa joue endommagée. Lorsqu'il remarqua le renflement de cette dernière, il porta un regard assassin et accusateur au blond.

"Mec ! Ça ne va pas la tête !? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!"

Naruto se contenta de le foudroyer du regard ne lui donnant aucune réponse et faisant arranger plus fortement le brun face à lui. Sasuke observait, impuissant et pas totalement présent la scène qui se déroulait devant lui et dont il était la principale cause sans même le savoir. Il commençait peu à peu à décuvé et il alla par la suite s'approcher de son hôte.

"Ne t'approches pas de ce qui ne t'appartiens pas ?! Cria soudainement le blond le faisant sursauter."

Sasuke écarquilla grandement les yeux lorsque les mots du blond arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau. Il était totalement perturber face à la signification de ces mots. Le brun fut soudainement éloigner de la foule et emmener loin de la boîte de nuit.

L'air frais vint lui caresser le visage telle une brise d'été. Sa main était prisonnier d'une prise ferme qui la forçait à le suivre jusqu'à l'appartement de son hôte. Arriver à destination, Sasuke fut plaquer contre un mur avec force ce qui le força à fermer les yeux sous la violence de la chose.

"-Tu n'avais pas le droit de te laisser aller ainsi, déclara d'une voix froide le blond.

-Je…

-Ferme-là !"

Sasuke se tus, totalement plonger dans une confusion des plus complète. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'origine la subite colère de Naruto et ce dernier ne l'aidait aucunement à en comprendre la source.

"Cela fait peut-être peu de temps que tu es ici Sasuke mais tu es à moi. Et à moi seul tu as compris !"

Pour confirmer ses dires le blond posa ses lèvres sur celles de son invité en un baiser possessif.

Alors qu'il passait près d'un puis au dos de sa monture, Sai s'arrêta pour pouvoir se désaltérer. Il s'approcha du puis mais fut comme aspirer à l'intérieure alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour voir si l'objet possédait en son sein de l'eau.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnaissait aucunement ce qui se trouvait là. Le ciel était sombre et aucune étoile n'était visible dans ce sombre plafond à hauteur infinie.

"Où ai-je atterri ?"

Ce demanda-t-il pour lui-même. Il se releva avec lenteur et décida de partir à la découverte de ce lieu inconnu.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke écarquilla grandement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son hôte se poser sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser mais il ne comprenait pas l'origine de ce geste exécuté en général par les couples.

Pourquoi est-ce que Naruto l'embrassait ? Ils n'étaient pas ensemble et ne s'aimaient pas enfin… le brun n'en était plus sûr de ça. Il n'était plus sûr de rien au côté de se blond.

La langue de ce dernier vint soudainement caresser sa lèvre inférieure le faisant reprendre pied dans la réalité. Par automatisme, Sasuke entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser le passage à l'homme en face de lui qui partit à la recherche du muscle buccal du brun pour venir la caresser de sa langue. Sasuke poussa un gémissement de plaisir et passa ses bras autour du cou du blond pour rapprocher leur corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes Naruto rompit le contact et plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux couleur encre de Chine de son opposé. Le souffle court et le joues rougis, Sasuke était tout bonnement magnifique. Naruto se fit la promesse qu'il serait le seul être à voir le brun dans un état pareille. Personne d'autre que lui ne le fera. Il prit Sasuke par les jambes et l'emmena en direction de l'étage, vers sa chambre pour le poser sur son lit avant de monter au-dessus de lui en position quatre pattes. Ainsi, le blond le dominait de toute sa splendeur et Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en totale admiration devant un tel homme. Il n'était pas prince mais son corps ne pouvait que désirer cet homme blond aux yeux si renversant.

Sasuke leva son bras droit et posa sa main sur la joue de Naruto. La caressant avec douceur, le brun se délectait de la sensation que lui prodiguait sa main en contact avec le corps de son hôte qui fermait les yeux à chaque fois que le brun lui caressait la joue.

"-Vous êtes si beau…

-Et toi tu l'est encore plus."

À nouveau, Naruto posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke comme s'il était attiré par ces dernières. Sans aucune hésitation le brun entrouvrit ses fines lèvres laissant la langue du blond franchir à nouveau la barrière de ses lèvres alors que ce dernier passa une main sous le t-shirt de son invité pour lui caresser le torse. Un gémissement résonna dans la pièce silencieuse.

Sasuke recula la tête, rompant le contact qu'il y avait entre sa bouche et celle de Naruto pour regarder le blond dans les yeux.

"-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ...? Demanda-t-il à bout de souffle. J-Je ne devrai pas…

-Chut…"

Naruto le fit taire d'un autre baiser. Sasuke frissonna de plaisir et se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de son homme. Il pouvait à présent l'appeler ainsi n'est-ce pas ? Même s'il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même n'est-ce pas ? Une main aventureuse vint lui caresser un tétons avant de le saisir et de le tiraillé légèrement. Sasuke gémit alors plus fortement. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

"N-Naruto…"

Le blond lui retira son t-shirt, le forçant à lever les mains en l'air, avant de le lancer un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Le brun fut alors fortement intimider de se retrouver ainsi dévoiler face à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve mais dont pour qui son cœur ne cessait de battre à cent à l'heure. Il passa pudiquement ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

"-Ne te cache pas ainsi, grogna le plus grand des deux. Je veux te voir en entier.

-N-non…

-Sasuke… S'il te plaît…"

Lentement mais sûrement le brun retira alors ses bras de son corps et le blond commença à dévorer son cou et y laisser des marques, ses marques, un peu partout sur le corps du jeune homme face à lui allant toujours plus bas. Sasuke l'encourageait grandement en laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres des petits gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus fort à chaque fois que le blond descendait plus bas. Au bout d'un moment, une main se fit plus aventureuse que l'autre et Sasuke glissa le long du mur qui le soutenait, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le soutenir. Naruto le suivit tout le long de sa descente et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Je vais te faire découvrir ce qu'est le plaisir Sasuke. Et après tu ne voudras plus jamais me quitter ou encore aller dans les bras d'un autre. La seule chose que tu désireras cela sera de sentir mon corps contre le tien, que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Cela sera ton seul et unique souhait."

Les yeux du blond s'étaient soudainement assombris au fil que le temps s'écoulait. La seule chose qui pouvait s'y lire était ce désir qui le dévorait de l'intérieur et qui lui demander de marquer cet homme qu'il avait recueilli comme sien. Et c'est bien ce qu'il allait faire. Sans prévenir, Naruto commença à déboutonner le jean du brun et fit entrer sa main dans son boxer pour venir caresser se sexe qui se dressait rien que pour lui. Inconsciemment sa langue vint caresser, humidifier ses lèvres. Débuta alors le mouvement de pompe que tout homme normalement constituer connaissait par cœur. D'abord lent et doux puis de plus en plus fort et empresser, Naruto massait, pompait le sexe de Sasuke dans le seul but de le faire jouir.

Sasuke de son côté se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Quelle était cette chose qui montait en lui ? C'était comme la fois où Naruto et lui avaient dormir sur le canapé. Il avait chaud et cela ne cessait de s'amplifier. Pourtant il sentait que quelque chose s'approchait. Que quelque chose allait bientôt exploser en lui et jaillir en dehors de son corps. Il s'empressa de prévenir le blond.

"-Na… Naruto…

-Chut… Laisse le sortir Sasuke… montre-moi à quel point tu es magnifique lorsque tu te laisses prendre au plaisir…"

Et c'est ce que le brun fit. Sans plus tarder il éjacula, faisant jaillir un liquide blanchâtre de son sexe et qui vint tâcher son torse et son visage. Bien sûr, Naruto n'avait aucunement manqué une miette de ce spectacle. Il en avait le souffle coupé et ne savait comment l'expliquer. Aucun mot ne pouvait…

Le blond se pencha en avant et posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles de son invité. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour engager alors une dance vertigineuse qui les laissa pontois.

"-Plus…

-Quoi donc ?"

Un sourire malicieux arborait les lèvres plaines du blond.

"Que cherche tu as avoir Sasuke ?"

Le brun ne lui répondit pas. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

"-Je vous en prie…"

Cette supplique acheva le blond qui ne se contrôla plus et se laissa totalement aller. Il retira toutes les couches de vêtements qui le séparaient de ce corps si délicieux et allongea le brun sur le parquet de son couloir. Là, il humidifia avec empressement trois de ses doigts avant d'en faire entrer un en Sasuke pour le faire ensuite aller et venir en lui. Cette scène se produisit plusieurs fois de sorte à habituer le corps de l'homme allongé près de lui à recevoir quelque chose de plus imposant. Il retira par la suite ses doigts et se plaça face à l'intimité du brun.

Une dernière fois, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du brun. Il était près alors le blond se permit d'entrer. De suite Sasuke se tendit. C'était plus gros que les doigts du blond et cela lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression d'être déchirer de l'intérieur. Mais pourtant, il ne voulait aucunement reculer. Alors plaçant ses jambes autour du bassin du blond il aidait le blond à s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui avant que Naruto ne s'arrête.

"-Comment te sens-tu ?

-... Hum… bien… Je…"

Le blond lui baisa le front. C'était si bon d'être en Sasuke. Il était si chaud et si humide. Le meilleur endroit où il pourrait être, où il devait se trouver. Il amorça un premier mouvement de vas et viens Sasuke siffla. Il s'arrêta, attendit, puis recommença son mouvement. Cette fois-ci le brun gémit et les choses sérieuses purent commencer. Naruto bougea du bassin avec lenteur puis de plus en vite faisant à chaque fois hurler Sasuke à s'en perdre la voix, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Le brun n'était pas s'en reste en réclamant toujours plus. Pourtant la fin arriva assez rapidement et en une dernière pousser Naruto se libéra en son brun une foi que ce dernier l'eut fait éclaboussant de son sperme leurs corps à tous les deux.

Le souffle court, Naruto s'effondra sur son amant. Ce dernier ne dit rien, totalement épuisé.

"-Tu es à moi Sasuke. Il est hors de question que je te laisse. Pas après cette nuit où nous n'avons fait qu'un toi et moi.

-Je ne veux aucunement que vous me laissiez Naruto.

-Tutoie-moi.

-Très bien… lui répondit le brun à moitié endormit."

Naruto posa alors ses lèvres sur le front du brun comme signe de bonne nuit.

"Dormez bien mon prince..."


	12. Chapter 12

Lorsque le brun ouvrit les yeux il fut surpris de se retrouver totalement nu et allonger à l'entrée de la maison de son hôte. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Il essaya de se lever de là où il était installé mais s'écroula rapidement en un cri douloureux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire si mal ? Il tourna la tête sur sa droite et fut encore plus surpris de voir les cheveux dorés de son hôte. Sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le jeune homme était, tout comme lui, dans son plus simple appareil. Les joues de Sasuke prirent une teinte colorées alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait des lèvres de Naruto qui commençait alors à se réveiller.

Lorsque ses yeux furent grand ouverts, Naruto plongea son regard bleu saphir dans ceux couleur encore de Chine de son amant. Un sourire coller sur les lèvres, le blond se leva lentement pour s'approcher du brun et poser ses lèvres sur celles de son opposé. À ce contact, Sasuke resta comme figer sur place et c'est à cet instant que les souvenirs de la nuit dernière affluèrent en grande quantité dans son esprit.

Il se revit voir comme un trou, danser, d'une façon qu'il ne trouvait que très peu descente, dans les bras d'un inconnu. Il vit aussi le coup qu'avait donné le blond à cet homme, leur retour précipité et surtout leur premier baiser suivi de leur nuit passionnée.

" _ **Vous vous en souvenez n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demanda craintivement Naruto."

Sasuke se contenta d'un hochement de tête allant de droite à gauche alors que le rouge lui montait violemment aux joues.

" _ **-Est-ce que vous le regretté ?**_

 _ **-N-non… C'est seulement que…"**_

Naruto passa un bras autour de la taille du brun et se plaça sur le dos de sorte que son amant soit allongé sur son corps nu. Ce geste fit rougir encore plus le brun alors qu'il sentait son sexe entrer en contact avec celui du blond. Une douce chaleur fit son apparition dans le bas de son ventre et Sasuke devint plus écarlate qu'au début. Seulement il ne pouvait se dégager de l'étreinte rassurante que lui donnait le blond. Il se sentait tellement en sécurité, rien ne pouvait brisée cela.

Deux jours plus tard, lorsqu'Hinata sortir de chez elle pour aller faire une course, elle rencontra sur le chemin un homme a la peau extrêmement pâle et vêtu d'une manière peu commune. Il semblait totalement perdu mais en même temps paressait à la recherche de quelqu'un ou quelque chose elle ne savait que dire. Elle se décida de lui venir en aide et s'approcha du jeune homme. Mais à peine fut-elle placée à quelques mètres de lui que l'inconnu brandit une épée en sa direction la faisant se figer sur place.

" _ **-Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?"**_

Totalement apeuré, Hinata ne put répondre à la question de cet homme. Se rendant compte de son erreur ce dernier rangea dans son fourreau l'arme et lui reposa la même question.

" _ **-Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?**_

 _ **-Je… Je m'appelle H-Hinata… J-Vous me sembliez perdu alors…"**_

Face à l'air confus de la jeune femme, le jeune homme à la peau pâle baissa sa garde et regarda avec une certaine tendresse la jeune femme.

" _ **-Je vous prie de me pardonner face au peu de délicatesse que j'ai pu faire à votre égard. C'est seulement que je ne sais guère où je me trouve et je suis à la recherche de mon fiancer qui a disparu depuis quelques jours alors que nous devons nous marier.**_

 _ **-J-e comprends. J-je pourrai vous aidez si vous le souhaitez.**_

 _ **-Je ne puis accepter l'aide d'une femme.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi donc ?**_ Demanda la femme aux cheveux violets en fronçant des sourcils sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

 _ **-Tout simplement parce que je n'ai rien à vous donner n'en échange. Comment pourrai-je vous remerciez après cela ?**_

 _ **-Je n'ai besoin de rien."**_

Le brun sembla réfléchir pendant un court instant. S'il voulait retrouver Sasuke, il n'avait pas réellement le choix et devait accepter l'offre de cette femme qui semblait bien connaître cette contrée inconnue.

" _ **-J'accepte votre offre !"**_

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire des plus resplendissant et lui demanda de la suivre, ce que le jeune homme s'empressa de faire.

 **Pour me faire pardonner en espérant que cela ne recommence pas ^^'**


	13. Chapter 13

Hinata fit pénétrer sa clé dans la serrure de sa porte pour pouvoir ouvrir cette dernière et faire entrer son invité dans son habitacle. Le jeune homme observa l'endroit avec une certaine intrigation et en même temps d'une grande fascination qui fit sourire la violette.

 ** _"_** ** _-Ou sommes-nous ?_** Demanda l'homme à la peau fantomatique.

 ** _-Chez moi._**

 ** _-Vous ne vivez pas dans un château ? Une jeune femme aussi belle que vous devrait vivre dans un château."_**

Les joues d'Hinata prirent une couleur pivoine légèrement embarrassée par les propos donné par cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas de nom.

 ** _"_** ** _Excusez-moi…"_**

Le brun se tourna vers la violette, se stoppant dans son observation.

 ** _"_** ** _Quel est votre nom ?"_**

Les yeux du brun se mirent à briller alors qu'il se rendait compte de son erreur.

Il se pencha en avant pour s'excuser avant de se relever et de prendre la main d'Hinata pour la baiser tout en se présentant.

 ** _"_** ** _-Je me présente, je suis le prince Sai. Je viens du Nord du pays du vent et je suis à la recherche du Prince Sasuke Uchiha, mon futur époux._**

 ** _-S-sasuke ?!_** S'écria surprise la jeune femme."

Sai fronça des sourcils.

 ** _"_** ** _Vous le connaissez ?"_**

Elle hocha de la tête et le brun s'empressa de lui demander:

 ** _"_** ** _Où se trouve-t-il ?!"_**

Naruto, ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et se mit à sourire lorsqu'il vit une masse de cheveux sombres lui chatouiller le nez. La main de son amant était actuellement poser sur son torse au niveau de son cœur qui battait en ce moment même lentement mais qui ne tarda pas à s'accélérer lorsque ses yeux bleus dérivèrent sur le corps fin de son homme.

Ce dernier remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir à son tour les yeux.

 ** _"_** ** _-Bonjour…_**

 ** _-Hum…"_**

Comme à son habitude depuis maintenant deux jours, Naruto partit embrasser Sasuke qui se laissa faire sans une seule plainte et c'est même de son propre chef qu'il approfondit leur baiser en passant ses bas autour du cou de son amant. Le blond se replaça par la suite correctement pour que son visage soit placé juste en face de celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il lui offrit un sourire resplendissant et Sasuke rougit fortement face à cela.

 ** _"_** ** _-Tu rougis Sasuke,_** lui fit remarquer Naruto les yeux brillants d'amour et de malice.

 ** _-A qui la faute…"_**

Le blond rit légèrement et se mit à caresser la joue du brun qui ferma les yeux sous le doux toucher de son amant.

C'est fou ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il est arrivé dans ce monde totalement inconnu par le simple souhait de pouvoir quitter son pays actuel et il rencontrait un homme blond au cœur d'or. Même s'il n'arrivait pas totalement à comprendre ce monde qui lui était totalement inconnu, il sait qu'il aimerait pouvoir y rester. Rester au côté de cet homme au cœur d'or. Son preux chevalier qui l'a sauvé de son enfer.

 ** _"_** ** _-Mon Naruto…_**

 ** _-Et vous vous êtes mon prince."_**

Le blond nicha sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke et y déposa des bises papillons faisant couiner ce dernier.

 ** _"_** ** _-Vous… Encore…_**

 ** _-Je n'en ai jamais assez de toi."_**

Le brun rougit fortement et le blond éclata d'un rire franc avant de nicher sa tête dans le cou de son homme pour y déposer quelques baiser. Sasuke se laissa faire avec un grand plaisir non cacher et plaça ses bras autour du cou de son amant prêt à engager quelque chose de plus sérieux mais on vint sonner à la porte.

Sasuke ouvrit grandement les yeux reprenant pied à la réalité. Il plongea son regard dans les couleurs yeux saphir de Naruto, le regardant avec une grande curiosité voulant savoir l'origine de cette mélodie qui venait à résonner à leurs oreilles.

 ** _"_** ** _-Quelqu'un me demande…"_**


	14. Chapter 14

Le blond se leva lentement de sa place sur le lit, brisant son étreinte avec le corps de son amant, et alla se vêtir d'un simple jean avant de partir ouvrir sa porte d'entrée. Hinata l'attendait de l'autre côté, les joues toujours aussi rougissantes qu'à son accoutumance pour rien changé.

" _ **-Hinata ?**_

 _ **-N-Naruto-kun… je…"**_

Le blond releva la tête quelques secondes et il put apercevoir un corps inconnu qui se tenait derrière la jeune femme. Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que venait faire ici le brun.

" _ **-Hinata…**_

 _ **-Oui ?**_

 _ **-Qui est-ce ?**_ Demanda le blond en pointant le brun d'un mouvement de tête.

 _ **-Je… justement…"**_

Elle s'apprêtait à lui expliquer la situation mais elle fut de nouveau interrompue.

" _ **-Naruto ? Qui est-ce ?"**_

L'interpellé se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait:

" _ **-C'est Hinata et…**_

 _ **-Messire Sasuke ! Je vous ai enfin trouvé !**_

 _ **-Sai ?**_ S'exclama Sasuke, totalement surpris de se retrouver face à son fiancé."

A l'exclamation de son amant Naruto eut comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il passa alors un bras possessif autour de la taille du brun qui rougit fortement mais qui n'essaya même pas de se dégage de cette étreinte pleine de possessivité. Sai fronça des sourcils face à cet scène.

" _ **-Qui êtes-vous ?**_ Demanda-t-il en l'intention du jeune blond.

 _ **-Je vous pose la même question. D'où connaissez-vous Sasuke ?**_

 _ **-Je suis son fiancé. Le prince Sai."**_

Un tremblement. Sasuke sentit le corps de Naruto trembler et il ne sut que faire. Devait-il prendre la parole ou laisser les choses aller comme elles sont ? Perdre son bonheur à tout jamais pour sa famille ou alors rester auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait réellement ? Amour ou honneur ? C'était une question digne d'une des plus grandes tragédies que le monde du théâtre eut porté. Une question où Sasuke n'en avait pas la réponse.

" _ **-Messire Sasuke vous devez rentrer au royaume.**_

 _ **-Je…**_

 _ **-Il n'ira nulle part !**_ S'écria le blond s'opposant totalement à cette éventualité que de voir son amant le quitter."

Sur la défensive, Sai apporta la main au manche de son épée près à la dégainé à tout moment. Le voyant faire et connaissant parfaitement ses qualités en tant qu'escrimeur, Sasuke de plaça devant son fiancé et dos à son amant pour le protéger.

" _ **-Ne faites pas ça !**_

 _ **-Je serai dans l'obligation de le faire si vous ne venez pas avec moi au royaume pour notre mariage. Votre père s'impatiente et votre mère est très inquiète messire Sasuke.**_

 _ **-Ma mère…"**_

Le silence s'imposa entre les quatre jeunes gens. Trois d'entre eux étaient pendus aux lèvres d'un seul homme à l'attente que ce dernier prenne la parole alors qu'il était pris en plein dilemme. Que devait-il faire ? L'amour ou le devoir ? Toujours cette même question dont il n'en avait toujours pas la réponse. Cela l'irritait énormément de ne pouvoir choisir tellement les enjeux étaient grand. Quel était le bon choix ?


	15. Chapter 15

" _ **-Je…**_ commença le jeune Uchiha. _**Il…**_

 _ **-Sasuke !"**_

Le jeune prince se retourna vers son homme le regard fuyant.

Il avait déjà pris sa décision.

Naruto ferma douloureusement les yeux alors que tout espoir venait à se briser dans son for intérieur. Il serra douloureusement les poings et déclara fermement à l'intention du deuxième brun présent à leurs côtés:

" _ **-Voyez bien sur lui. Faites en moi la promesse.**_

 _ **-Je le jure sur mon honneur.**_ Déclara Sai de manière solennelle."

Le blond se contenta d'un hochement sec de la tête puis finit par tourner le dos aux trois personnes pour pénétrer dans son appartement. Sasuke voulut le suivre mais Hinata l'en empêcha.

" _ **-Vous lui faites déjà assez de mal commença Sasuke. Ne venait pas en rajouter.**_

 _ **-Je souhaite seulement lui dire au revoir."**_

Et c'est ainsi qu'il quitta son fiancé et la voisine de son amant pour aller rejoindre ce dernier.

Naruto était assis dans son salon un verre de vodka à la main, le regard plonger dans le vide. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre à cet instant.

" _ **Naruto…"**_

Aucune réponse ne vint de sa part. Rien. Pas même un regard. Sasuke se sentit blesser de se faire ignorer de la sorte mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Tout cela était de sa faute.

" _ **Je voudrais m'excuser de ce que je suis en train de vous faire subir. Ce… le choix que j'ai fait… Je ne le désir pas. Je ne veux pas vous quittez. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Pour ma famille, mon royaume…"**_

Toujours rien. Le brun baissa la tête dépité. Il aurait aimé que le blond lui fournisse une réponse. Qu'il lui montre qu'il était là et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais cela serait se bercer d'illusions n'est-ce pas ?

" _ **-Je veux que tu saches que ces moment passés avec toi ont été merveilleux. J'ai pu apprendre la signification du mot Amour avec un grand A majuscule à tes côtés et je n'oublierai cela pour rien au monde Naruto. Tu l'homme que j'aime et que j'aimerai pour toujours.**_

 _ **-Si tu me dis la vérité ne me quitte pas… Ne me laissa pas ainsi seul Sasuke pas maintenant que je t'ai trouvé…"**_

Les mots du blond avaient seulement été murmurés mais ils avaient toute l'attention de Sasuke qui s'abreuvait de ses paroles comme le ferait un homme mourant de chaud et prit au piège dans le désert.

" _ **S'il ne tenait qu'à moi je le ferai… Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça… Les enjeux sont trop importants…"**_

Doucement Sasuke s'approcha du corps du blond pour pouvoir entrer en son contact. Pour pouvoir le toucher une dernière fois. Il se cala dans les bras fort et réconfortant de son amant et ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de son odeur caramélisé.

" _ **-Tu peu te permettre d'être égoïste pour cette fois-ci Sasuke. Tu le sais."**_

Le brun fit la sourde oreille resserrant son étreinte sur le corps de son amant.

" _ **Tu resteras sur tes positions n'est-ce pas ?"**_

La question n'avait pas la bonne intonation pour donner un sens interrogatif à la phrase qui sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

" _ **Je viendrai te chercher Sasuke. Je t'en fais la promesse je trouverai un moyen de te ramener auprès de moi…"**_

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long des joues du plus petit des deux hommes alors que l'autre le faisait se reculer pour pouvoir essuyer ses larmes aux goûts salés, pour pouvoir embrasser ses joues rondes puis ses fines lèvres avec la plus grande des douceurs pour sceller cette promesse. Ce baiser n'était qu'un au revoir et non un adieu. Il en avait fait la promesse.


	16. Chapter 16

Assit sur son grand lit deux places, Sasuke observait d'un air absent le grand plafond au la couleur terne. Depuis son grand retour au royaume, son père l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre à double tour lorsqu'il eut vent de ce qu'il s'était passé de l'autre côté du puits. Mais cela ne changerai rien pour le brun. Malgré leur promesse il ne pouvait empêcher le doute prendre part dans son coeur.

Naruto.

Allait-il vraiment venir le chercher ? S'aventurer dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien rien que pour lieu ?

Des images de cet homme au sourire ravageur, qui l'avait emmené dans cette boîte de nuit pour lui faire découvrir son monde avant qu'ils ne se livrent l'un à l'autre vinrent en son esprit. Elles étaient toutes différentes mais ne cessaient d'amplifier le vide qui n'avait cessé d'exister depuis qu'il l'avait quitté pour suivre Sai. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, sa main droite se mit à voyager le long de son corps pâles aux fines courbes. Il passa d'abord une main entre les pans de son yukata pour venir pincer l'un de ses tétons qui étaient déjà tendu aux images qui défilaient dans son esprit.

Il voyait Naruto le regard assombrit et les joues légèrement rougis alors qu'il le dévorait des yeux. Il imagnait la grande main à la peau caramélisé se balader sur son torse pour ensuite s'arrêter sur le bas de son ventre l'air faussement hésitant sur la décision à prendre alors qu'il voyait Sasuke en train de perdre totalement pied dans la réalité ne voyant qu'un monde blanc ou seul son amant comptait.

Il délaissa ses deux petits boutons de chaires roses et fit aller plus loin sa main en une caresse lente et sensuelle le faisant se languir. Au moment où sa main eut atteint son bas ventre, le brun eut un moment d'hésitation. Cette dernière fut rapidement balayée par l'image enchanteresse d'un blond placé entre ses jambes qui lui baisait l'intérieur des cuisses alors que ses grandes perles semblables à deux saphir le regardaient avec une profonde admiration, dévotion. À cet instant le brun n'hésita plus une seule seconde et posa sa main sur son sexe tendu dans plaisir intense.

Le corps de Sasuke fut parcouru de plusieurs frissons, ses lèvres laissèrent s'échapper et résonner dans la pièce ses soupirs et gémissements semblables à des onomatopées, incompréhensibles. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, les allés et venus du jeune prince sur son sexe devenaient plus rapide et saccadé tout comme sa respiration. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes en plus pour qu'il ne se laisse aller, libérant un liquide blanchâtre qui vint tâcher ses draps alors qu'en un soupire le nom d'un homme sonna à ses oreilles.

" _ **Naruto…"**_

Naruto ouvrit la porte et reconnu le corps de sa voisine.

" _ **-Hinata ? Mais que fais-tu là ?**_

 _ **-Je… je voulais seulement m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Vous savez maintenant que…**_

 _ **-Oui je vois de quoi tu parles.**_ L'interrompit brutalement le blond."

Il se mit à observer longuement la jeune femme qui en rougit sous son regard ardent teinté d'un bleu des plus époustouflant.

" _ **-Tu veux entrer ?"**_

Hinata hocha de la tête et le blond se décala légèrement sur le côté pour lui céder le passage.

La jeune femme s'engagea dans le petit couloir pour aller en direction du salon de son hôte connaissant à présent le chemin. Naruto put alors en profiter pour finir sa toilette et en même temps chercher des rafraîchissements pour la brune et lui même. Il posa les deux verres sur la table basse et s'assit sur son canapé. Hinata put alors se saisir de sa boisson pour se désaltérer alors que son coeur battait à tout rompre tellement elle semblait stressé. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour elle, Naruto ne remarqua rien de cela, le regard plongé dans un vide profond.

" _ **Naruto-kun… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important."**_

Le blond reporta sommairement son attention sur la jeune femme.

Cette dernière rougit fortement mais décida de passer à l'acte ne pouvant plus se permettre de jouer la fille fragil maintenant que l'autre était parti. Cela sera carte sur table.

" _ **-Je t'aime Naruto. E-et j'aimerai que nous sortions ensemble !**_

 _ **-H-Hinata…**_

 _ **-Laisse moi te faire oublier cet homme. Il ne mérite pas ton amour. Comment peut-il se permettre d'entrer dans ta vie et de dire qu'il est soit disant amoureux de toi puis ensuite disparaître comme l'on arrache une mauvaise herbe !**_ S'écria hors d'elle la jeune femme. _**Tu ne peux rester ainsi ! Oublie le Naruto ! Reviens parmi les vivants…**_

 _ **-Sasuke n'est pas mort…**_

 _ **-Peut-être bien mais il n'a jamais existé.**_

 _ **-Comment oses-tu dire ça ! Tu ne le connais même pas !**_

 _ **-Ce n'est qu'un égoïste qui rêve de te faire souffrir ! Alors que moi je t'aime réellement !"**_

Ses mots clouèrent le blond sur place. Que venait-elle de dire à l'instant même ?


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto regardait la jeune femme d'un air interloqué comme si son cerveau ne voulait pas intégré les informations qu'étaient en train de lui donner la femme aux cheveux violets.

" _ **-Hinata…**_

 _ **-N'essaye pas de me contre dire Naruto tu sais que j'ai raison !"**_

Lentement le blond ferma les yeux. Il ne savait que faire en cet instant. La chose était en elle-même assez compliqué en fait. Hinata était en train de lui proposer d'oublier cet homme. Cet homme qui l'avait rendu heureux malgré le peu de temps où il était resté à ses côtés. Le blond n'avait pas envie de l'oublier et il ne le pourrait jamais. Pas si c'était Sasuke qui le lui demandais. Et puis il lui avait fait une promesse…

Les yeux du blond se rouvrir à cette pensée et se mirent à briller d'une lueur toute nouvelle. A cet instant, lorsqu'elle vit le regard rempli de détermination du jeune homme, Hinata sut qu'elle ne pourrait gagner face à cet homme à la chevelure ébène et dont la provenance lui était totalement inconnue. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire à présent…

" _ **-Sasuke ?**_

 _ **-Il ne viendra pas n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Je…**_

 _ **-Bien-sûr que non. Pourquoi viendrait-il ?"**_

Mikoto s'approcha de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras à fin de le réconforter mais ce qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle croisa son regard la fit frissonner d'effroi. Elle s'approcha encore plus et lui offrit alors une étreinte maternelle.

Lorsqu'il sentit les bras de sa mère autour de son corps Sasuke sentit ce dernier s'alourdir comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde en lui. Ses épaules se mirent à tressauter et le brun laissa court à sa peine. La peine de ne pas voir l'homme aimé arriver alors qu'il lui en avait fait la promesse.

" _ **Il me l'avait pourtant promis… Pourquoi…?"**_

" _ **-Sasuke est-il prêt ?**_

 _ **-Il ne va pas tarder, lui confirma sa femme"**_

Fugaku hocha de la tête d'un air satisfait. Assis sur son trône, sa femme à ses côtés, le roi du clan Uchiha surplombait de sa grandeur tous ses sujets qui étaient venus assister au mariage de son fils avec le fils du clan de la Racine. Placé juste en face de la porte, jusqu'à la close mais qui s'ouvrirait au passage de son fils, le roi attendait avec une grande impatience l'arrivée des deux fiancés.

Ce mariage était très important pour la survie de leur clan. Il y avait déjà perdu son fils aîné et voilà qu'il devait leur offrir son fils cadet. Fugaku ne devait pas se laisser accablé par tant de pertes, il était le roi, il devait tout d'abord penser à son peuple, son royaume, avant de penser à sa famille tel était le devoir d'un roi.

Les portes battantes en bois de chênes sombres s'ouvrirent en grand et firent place à son futur gendre qui se plaça juste en face de la marche qui lui permettait d'accéder au roi. Tous durent patienter encore quelques minutes, cinq tout au plus, avant que les grandes portes ne s'ouvrent à nouveau mais cette fois-ci sur la personne de Sasuke Uchiha, le fils cadet de la famille royale.

Un sourire satisfait vint se former sur les lèvres du roi alors qu'il observait avec une grande attention la manière dont était vêtu son fils. Il était tout bonnement magnifique dans son kimono de cérémonie blanc à l'extérieur mais rouge à l'intérieur, avec des sortes de pépites d'or qui semblaient tacher par endroit le vêtement. Fugaku ne pouvait être plus fière de son fils. Il allait sauver le royaume de l'ultime guerre de par son sacrifice. N'y avait-il pas quelque chose plus merveilleux que cela ? Non. Bien-sûr que non.

Le roi se leva de son trône pour s'approcher des deux jeunes gens, quelques secondes après que son fils ait rejoint celui de Danzo. Il leva les mains en direction de son peuple en s'adressant à eut.

" _ **Mes chers amis ! Nous sommes présent ici, en cette salle pour célébrer l'union de mon fils, le prince Sasuke Uchiha, et du prince du clan de la Racine, Sai ! Cette union n'est pas seulement une union n'est pas seulement le symbole de leur amour non ! Elle est aussi l'image ! La preuve d'une alliance avec le royaume voisin celui de la Racine !"**_

Fugaku observa les deux jeunes hommes présents à ses côtés un sourire éclatant collé sur les lèvres.

" _ **À partir de cet instant ! Au moment où nos deux jeunes valeureux princes s'embrasseront ! Nos deux jeunes gens, en ce lieux saint, serons unis à jamais !**_

 _ **Que le clan Uchiha et celui de la Racine soient toujours à vos côtés mes chères enfants.**_ Déclara par la suite le brun en s'adressant aux personnes présentes à ses côtés."

Fugaku hocha lentement de la tête et Sai se tourna vers Sasuke avant de s'approcher de lui et de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser.

Le jeune Uchiha ferma douloureusement les yeux comme si on s'apprêtait à le gifler, et l'image de Naruto apparut une dernière fois dans son esprit avant que…


	18. Chapter 18

_Le jeune Uchiha ferma douloureusement les yeux comme si on s'apprêtait à le gifler, et l'image de Naruto apparut une dernière fois dans son esprit avant que_ les grandes portes de la salle ne s'ouvrent en grand.

Toute l'Assemblée, dont les futurs mariés, se tournèrent vers cette soudaine intrusion avec un grand étonnement. Qui osait interrompre ce mariage si spécial ? Sasuke plus que quiconque était fortement intrigué. Y'avait-il encore un espoir ? Devait-il y croire ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la grande salle mais le roi finir tout de même par prendre la parole.

" _ **-Qui êtes-vous ?! Comment osez-vous donc interrompre une cérémonie de cette envergure ?!**_ S'écria-t-il fou de rage

 _ **-Je viens récupérer ce qui m'appartient."**_

Au son de cette voix, le corps de Sasuke fut parcouru d'un long et grisant frisson. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui n'est-ce pas ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai et puis comment aurait-il fait pour venir le retrouver ici ? Le brun se permis de jeter un regard en direction de l'homme qui deviendrait son époux et celui-ci lui offrit un large sourire.

" _ **-C'est vous …?**_

 _ **-Allons messire Sasuke ne soyez pas aussi surpris. Vous savez,**_ le brun se pencha en avant de telle sorte que ses lèvres frôlent l'oreille du jeune prince, _**vous n'êtes pas le seul à tomber amoureux mon jeune prince."**_

Le jeune Uchiha se sentit rougir de gêne. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Au faite qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul à se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses propres réflexions, une ligne droite, vide de la moindre personne, se dressa dans l'assemblée. Les sujets du roi s'écartaient au fur et à mesure que le nouvel arrivant s'avançait dans la pièce. Sasuke puis alors, à cet instant, voir l'identité, qui ne lui était désormais plus inconnu, de cet inconnu. Il laissa ses lèvres prononcé le nom de cet homme alors que son regard encre de Chine replongeait dans celui couleur saphir de son ancien amant.

" _ **-Naruto…**_

 _ **-Comme promis Sasuke. Je suis venu te chercher."**_

Le cœur du brun manqua un battement alors qu'il voyait cette lueur ardente briller dans les deux pierres de saphir du blond. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à amorcer un pas en direction de Naruto deux lances formèrent une croix pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin. Le corps de Sasuke se figea alors dans sa surprise avant qu'il ne se retourne vers son père.

" _ **-Père…?**_

 _ **-Je ne te laisserai pas détruire le royaume pour une question d'amour propre mon fils.**_ Déclara, durement, le brun."

Naruto serra fortement sa mâchoire totalement en rogne contre le père de son amant.

" _ **Comment osez-vous prononcé de tels mots à l'égard de votre fils !"**_

Tous retinrent leur respiration. Personne n'avait jamais osé parler ainsi au roi. Des murmures se firent de plus en plus présents dans la pièce sacrée avant qu'ils finissent par se tarir d'un regard de leur roi.

Le corps de Sasuke se mit à trembler violemment alors qu'il voyait peu à peu son père se mettre. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Qu'allait-il donc se passer ? Devra-t-il renoncer à Naruto une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci pour de bon ?


	19. Chapter 19

Le souffle court, Sasuke assistait, impuissant, à l'affrontement entre son père et son amant. Les deux jeunes hommes se défiaient du regard en une promesse de mille et une tortures si Naruto osait s'avancer d'un pas pour le chef du clan.

Naruto s'avança d'un pas avec provocation en attente à la réaction du roi qui ne tarda pas à venir. D'un signe de la main il appela ses gardes pour qu'ils viennent se saisir du blond et le faire sortir de la salle de cérémonie. Lorsque Sasuke vit cela, il cria de grasse que son père laisse l'homme qu'il aimait libre mais son père n'en fit rien. Naruto fut alors emmené, disparaissant de la vue du brun pour une durée qui leur était indéterminée.

Le mariage avait été interrompu après cet événement et Sasuke fut ramené de force dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme était inconsolable. Mikoto, la reine du royaume et la mère du brun, essayait de réconforter son fils qui ne cessait de pleurer la perte de son amant mais sans aucun résultat. Des gardes étaient à présent poster devant la tour du brun au cas où il aurait d'en l'idée de faire une petite escapade dans les donjons du château.

Malgré cette menace, Sasuke se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre et braver l'autorité de son père pour voir son amant. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était enfermé dans cette tour. Trois jours et le temps continuait à filé, accélérant la condamnation de l'étranger qu'était Naruto dans son royaume. Il fallait qu'il le voit et par tous les moyens.

Le jeune homme jeta un nouveau regard en direction de la sortie avant de se concentrer sur le prisonnier.

 _ **-Je vais te faire sortir de là Naruto...**_

 _ **-Ne perds pas ton temps à vouloir me sortir d'ici Sasuke. Tu risques de te mettre en danger.**_

 _ **-Pas aussi en danger que toi en tout cas**_ , répliqua le brun avec sarcasme faisant sourire le blond.

 _ **-Ce voyage dans mon monde aura servi à quelque chose au final.**_

Sasuke rougit fortement et détourna le regard des yeux trop bleus de Naruto tout en bredouillant une vague réponse affirmative. Naruto le prit alors au dépourvu lorsqu'il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Le rouge présent sur les joues de Sasuke s'intensifia mais pour rien au monde le brun n'aurait voulu s'éloigner de ce corps si rassurant à ses yeux. Il répondit avec une infinie douceur au baiser avant que Naruto ne finisse pas se reculer laissant son amant tout essoufflé. Une ambiance assez intime s'était créé entre les deux jeunes gens malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et pour ne pas la brisée, Naruto murmura ces mots:

 _ **-Il est temps pour toi de partir Sasuke.**_

 _ **-Ne me demande pas de faire une telle chose Naruto... Je ne pourrai pas..."**_

Le blond se contenta de sourire.

 _ **"-Tu en as pourtant pas le choix chaton."**_

Une main vint caresser la joue du jeune prince avant qu'elle ne disparaisse aussi rapidement qu'elle venait d'apparaître. Au même moment des bruits de pas se firent entendre aux oreilles du jeune prince. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sasuke s'empressa de partir. Il ne put entendre que des brides de la conversation qui se passait entre les gardes et son amant.


	20. Chapter 20

C'est le souffle court et le cœur battant à la chamade que le brun retourna dans sa "chambre" aussi discrètement qu'il en était sorti. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans cette chambre un grand froid vint à naître en lui. Il passa ses bras autour de son corps comme pour essayer de se réchauffer alors que tout n'était qu'illusion. Serait-ce la dernière fois ?

C'est en début d'après-midi que l'exécution du blond eut lieu. Sasuke ne pouvait quitter son regard des yeux de son amant. Malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle se retrouvait ce dernier, Naruto gardait le sourire comme pour rassurer son amant sur la fin qu'allait prendre cette histoire. Il avait une telle confiance en lui. Le brun ne savait que faire. Il était sûr d'une chose, la peur le tiraillait. Elle le tenait entre ses griffes et ne voulait aucunement le lâcher, faisant battre son cœur à mille à l'heure. La foule en délire, se trouvant juste à ses pieds, ne l'aidait aucunement à se calmer et c'est avec effarement que le brun regarda le geôlier de son amant monter sur l'estrade de la place publique accompagné de sa hache qui ne le quittait jamais.

La foule se calma et le silence fut. Un silence insoutenable et pesant.

Le prisonnier fut, de force, amené à se mettre à genoux, la tête pencher en avant alors que son cou était soutenu par une sorte de planche de bois définit pour cela.

Tous tournèrent alors leur tête en direction du roi à l'attente que celui-ci ne fasse commencer la sentence. Fugaku leva alors la main, prêt à l'abaisser. La hache du geôlier suivit alors le mouvement et une fois qu'elle fut maintenue en l'air, le roi, après un regard pour son fils, abaissa sa main.

Par la suite tout ne fut que ténèbres pour Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le cœur battant, le jeune Uchiha ouvrit violemment les yeux se redressa, le corps tout transpirant de son lit.

Totalement désorienté, il regarda tout autour de lui cherchant ses repères.

Une pièce plongée dans l'ombre, un lit et un corps allongé à ses côtés.

Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le corps à ses côtés resserra sa prise sur sa taille et le jeune Uchiha trouva une paire d'yeux aux couleurs du ciel près de lui.

 _ **\- S'aske…**_

 _ **\- Excuse-moi… Je t'ai réveillé…Ce n'est rien…**_

L'autre homme se redressa et posa ses lèvres celles de son amant.

 _ **\- Tu devrais te rendormir Naruto.**_

 _ **\- Je n'en ai plus envie. Et puis tu sembles avoir fait un cauchemar. Ton cœur bat à un rythme affolant.**_

Sasuke ne dit rien et Naruto se plaça de sorte à se retrouver à califourchon sur le corps du plus vieux. La tête nichée dans le cou de son amant, il laissa ses lèvres parcourir le cou sensible de ce dernier, n'oubliant pas de marquer sa peau au couleur porcelaine.

 _ **\- Je vais me charger de te le faire oublier...**_


	21. Epilogue

Épilogue

Les joues rougis et le souffle court, Sasuke ne savait plus où poser les yeux en cet instant. Ce regard brûlant que posait sur lui son amant avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise malgré le fait que cela faisait maintenant deux ans que les deux jeunes gens étaient en couple. Naruto mordilla, avec un peu plus de force, son téton durci par le plaisir, comme pour le punir de son égarement dans un moment tel que celui-ci. Un sourire pervers, empli de malice, ornait les lèvres du blond alors qu'il continuait à s'amuser avec les tétons au combien sensible de son homme, qui ne pouvait pas en placer une pour le moment.

Sasuke avait chaud. Plus que chaud, il se sentait brûlant. Les baisers de Naruto lui faisait tourner la tête et le laissait dans un état comateux. Un cri se fit plus puissant que les autres, alors que le blond s'insérait dans le corps chaud et bouillonnant de son amant. Les bras placés autour du cou de Naruto, les ongles de Sasuke griffèrent en une lente et délicieuse douleur, toute la longueur du dos du jeune homme qui se mit à grogner avant d'entamer les premiers coups de butoir en son compagnon. Tout commença avec une grande rapidité et une fougue des plus étonnantes. Il n'y avait plus à l'esprit l'idée de prendre son temps, comme ils le faisaient à l'accoutumée. La seule chose qu'ils désiraient maintenant était du sexe pur et dur, même si une once d'amour planait autour des deux jeunes gens. Naruto pilonnait, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, la prostate du brun qui ne pouvait alors que crier et réclamer toujours plus venant de la part du blond. Les minutes défilèrent et bientôt ce fut la délivrance pour nos jeunes amants. Sasuke éjacula en premier entre leurs deux torses puis Naruto finit par le suivre le marquant de sa semence au plus profond de lui. Le corps tout transpirant et le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, le blond essaya de se décaler sur le côté pour s'écrouler, sans aucune grâce, sur le matelas évitant ainsi d'écraser le brun à ses côtés. De manière automatique Sasuke alla se blottir dans les bras de Naruto, posant sa tête sur le torse de ce dernier.

 _ **-Tu te sens mieux ?**_ Demanda le blond.

 _ **-Hum...**_ lui répondit son amant d'une voix ensommeillée.

Naruto éclata de rire et Sasuke grogna.

 _ **-Ferme-là.**_

 _ **-A vos ordre votre Altesse !**_

Un court silence plana dans la chambre puis il fut rompu par Naruto.

 _ **-Je serai toujours à tes côtés Sasuke. Je t'en fais la promesse.**_

Il embrassa ensuite le front de son amant qui s'était endormi et le rejoignit dans le pays des songes.

 **Et voilà ! C'est la fin de Rencontre Inattendu ^^ Écrire cette histoire a été un grand plaisir pour moi et j'espère que vous avez apprécier de la lire :) Nous nous quittons pour nous retrouver dans ma fiction Mon vampire à moi se basant sur le même couple. Il ne tient qu'à vous d'y jeter un œil par la suite. Alors la prochaine ^^**


End file.
